


I'm smoother

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Clarke first met the commander, it was in a war tent a few miles from the ark.The commander had her legs over the armrest of the throne, her back leaning on the other armrest. Black paint adorned her eyes, and she was twirling her knife in her hands.“Anya,” The commander of the 12 clans whined, “I want ice-cream,”“Commander,” Anya said, looking amused, “I don’t think now is the time,”“Ughhh, what is it now?”“The sky girl is here to see you,”Lexa groaned and swung her legs off of the armrest, facing Clarke.“Well, damn girl, has the sky lost an angel?”the story were the grounders believe that love is strength, and Lexa is so carefree that she is borderline mad.In which a 13 year old tries to write





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [Tumblr](http://andreabaileyhc.tumblr.com)
> 
> So there is a song i want you guys to listen, it is a chinese song, but if you look for the english subtitles, it should be there
> 
>  
> 
> [Eternal love ost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1moJSkIXt8)  
> 

 

**Chapter 1**

The commander of the 12 clans was not who she expected.

To be honest, she doesn’t know what she was expecting.

Not someone so carefree, that was for sure.

Lexa was… eccentric. She was happy in a way that was borderline mad, but there were moments where she was angry or jealous.

Angry and jealous Lexa is not someone you want to deal with.

But sexy Lexa.

Oh god.

Sexy Lexa was hot, just, so damn sexy.

Smooth, suavy, and so damn confident, it basically oozes out of her pores.

Especially when she was fucking her on the table, the grounders outside cheering them on, their chants travelling into the tent, vibrating in Lexa and Clarke's ears.

“Come on, baby girl, “Lexa cooed, as she pressed her front flat against Clarke’s back, her fingers doing magic on her clit,”  Just a little longer than you can cum, okay?”

Clarke bucked, her hips hitting the table,” Please daddy, I can’t-“

“Yes you can,” Lexa said, nibbling her ears.

Clarke was so hooked up on her fingers that she didn’t notice Lexa’s other hand moving down her breast. All of a sudden, two fingers were pounding into her pound town, making her throw back her head and scream.

“Fuck, Daddy,” She squealed, her walls clenching around those long, slender fingers that were fucking her like there was no tomorrow.

Spinning Clarke around and placing her on the table, Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and buried her head into it, tears of pleasure coming to her eyes from how good it felt when Lexa curled her fingers, hitting her g-spot with precision.

“Uhhhnnn, just like that, daddy, fuck,” Clarke bucked against her fingers, trying to seek out as much pleasure as she could. Lexa smirked at her dazed expression and right when she could feel Clarke walls start to flutter uncontrollably, she removed her fingers.

“What, Lexa, why-Ahhhh,” She cried, when Lexa swiftly pulled down her pants, reveling the wooden strapless dildo, and proceeded to thrust the whole thing into her in one go.

Gripping Clarke’s hips, Lexa set a blistering pace, “You can come all you want, baby girl, but we aren’t stopping until I say so,”

*

When Clarke first met the commander, it was in a war tent a few miles from the ark.

The commander had her legs over the armrest of the throne, her back leaning on the other armrest. Black paint adorned her eyes, and she was twirling her knife in her hands.

“Anya,” The commander of the 12 clans whined, “I want ice-cream,”

“Commander,” Anya said, looking amused, “I don’t think now is the time,”

“Ughhh, what is it now?”

“The sky girl is here to see you,”

Lexa groaned and swung her legs off of the armrest, facing Clarke.

“Well, damn girl, has the sky lost an angel?”

Clarke’s jaw dropped.

What the fuck?

Lexa laughed. A full blown out laugh that was so damn sexy, Clarke could feel her panties start to get damp.

“So, you’re the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive,” Lexa said, grinning from ear to ear.

Composing herself as best as she could (but from the glint in the commander’s eyes she could tell she has failed), she said, “You’re the one who sent them there to kill us,”

The commander chuckled, “Feisty, I like it,” A pause, “Do you have an answer for me, Clarke of the sky people?”

“I’m here for a negotiation,”

Lexa hummed, “From what Anya told me, she said you want to take down the mountain together, am I correct?”

Clarke nodded, trying hard not to rub her legs together from arousal, “I have a way to heal the reapers,”

“Wait, are you serious?” Lexa asked, a crazed grin on her face, “Dude, Anya, has Clarke told you any of this?”

Anya shook her head, bewildered, “No, she hasn’t,”

“Oh, oh, hold on a sec, I wanna see, I wanna see,” Lexa said, bouncing up and down on the throne like a five year old child seeing candy.

“Emmm, my mom is working on Lincoln right now, so… we can go check on them?”

“Sure, let’s go Anya,”

With that, the commander swept out of the room, leaving an awestruck Clarke in her wake.

*

They spent the entire trip there with Anya trailing behind them with a smile on her face, Lexa using all the pickup lines she could think of.

*

Climbing up the ladder to the second floor of the dropship, Clarke, Lexa and Anya all piled onto the floor, watching as Abby mixed the medicine to inject it in Lincoln’s body.

“Damn girl, talk about like mother like daughter, both of you are hottttt!” Lexa said, drawing out the hot, still grinning.

Sometimes Clarke wonders of Lexa’s has glued a smile on her face.

“Emmm ,Clarke, do you mind telling me who this is?” Abby said her eyebrows raised?

“Mom,” She said, sighing, “This is Lexa. Lexa, met Abby Griffin, my mom,”

“Well if that is the case than heaven musta lost two angels then,” Lexa said, winking.

Abby’s eyebrows raised, “Okayyy,” She said, drawing out the ‘kay’ ,”I’m just gonna keep looking after Lincoln, and you two can keep doing what you were doing just now,”

Abby turned around back to Lincoln, and Clarke sighed, “Seriously?” She said, “My mom?”

“What?” Lexa said, shrugging, “She is hot,”

Clarke groaned, this is gonna be a long day.

*

Finally, after having to zap Lincoln with a shock baton just to wake him up, Clarke and Lexa were finally back in Ton DC.

“Lincoln’s recovery was impressive,” Lexa said, scooping some ice-cream into her mouth, “You may have your alliance,”

“Thank you,” Clarke said, sighing in relieve.

“But there is actually one more thing first,” Lexa said, putting her ice-cream down, her face suddenly stoic

“Anything you want,” Clarke said, her guard down.

Lexa smiled a Cheshire grin, “Go on a date with me,”

Clarke spluttered, choking on her own breath ,”What the fuck?” She managed to choke out.

Lexa smiled, “You said anything I want, I’m holding you to that,”

Clarke groaned, well, fuck.

*

Turns out, the date wasn’t as bad as she thought.

Lexa threw a party.

A full blown out party, that was completely overrated, but was under the guise of having an alliance with the Arkkru.

Watching the Arkkru mingle with the grounders made Clarke smile, she never thought she was gonna live to see this day.

“You are pretty when you smile,” A voice said right next to her ears, making her jump.

“Jesus-“

“I know, I know, I’m like Jesus himself,” Lexa said, smirking.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “What are you doing here, Lexa?”

Lexa grinned, “I think a date was promised. May I have this dance, milady?”

Clarke sighed and took Lexa’s hand, “Fine, but after that this date is over,”

*

Maybe it was the moonshine that was slowly taking affect in her system, or maybe it was the way Lexa was looking at her like she was gonna devour her, a dance that was supposed to last a few minutes, turned into unadulterated grinding.

Lexa’s front was pressed against Clarke’s back, her arms wrapped around Clarke’s waist, head buried into Clarke’s neck, lips brushing against her throat, making her shiver.

Clarke had her arms placed on top of Lexa’s; rubbing her ass up against Lexa’s pelvis, ignoring the wolf whistles that the grounders and the Arkkru were making.

She could feel her mom’s judging stare on her, but instead of turning to look at her, Clarke turned her head and tangled her fingers in Lexa’s hair, pulling her in for a kiss.

The kiss was heated and rushed, sloppy and messy, all teeth and tongue clashing against each other for dominance. The wolf whistles were getting louder and louder, until the chant of ‘Heda’ started.

“HEDA, HEDA, HEDA, HEDA,” The grounders chanted.

Removing her arms around her, Lexa spin her around and whispered, “Is it too soon to ask you to fuck me?”

“Fuck,” Clarke gasped out, slick running down her thighs, “Bed, now,” She demanded.

That led to Lexa carrying her back to her war tent, where she then proceeded to fuck Clarke with the strap on.

Let’s just say that Clarke couldn’t really walk properly for the next few days.

*

Clarke woke up the next morning to blistering warmth.

Groaning, she tried to wriggle out of the heat, but then an arm wrapped itself around her waist, tugging her down.

“What are you doing up so early, sunshine?” Lexa husked right next to her ears, leaning on her other arm as she stared at Clarke.

Clarke sighed and rolled onto her back. Looking up at Lexa, she asked, “What is this?”

Lexa frowned, “What do you mean?”

“This, this thing we are doing, sleeping together, what does it mean for our people?”

Lexa laughed, “I don’t know about your people, but my people sure are glad that I found someone. We believe that love is strength, and in order to be strong, you must find a partner,”

“So that is what this is all about? To bed the commander of the sky people, just to look macho?”

Lexa’s eyes softened at Clarke’s biting tone,” Trust me when I say this, but this,” She said, cupping Clarke’s cheeks, “Is not a onetime thing for me,”

Clarke’s breathe hitched, “Prove it to me then,”

Leaning down, Lexa pressed her lips against Clarke’s.

Just as the kiss was about to get heated, they heard a shout come from the flap blocking the entrance to the bed, “Lexa, get your ass outta here, the soldiers need to train, remember?” Anya yelled.

Lexa sighed and broke the kiss, “Sorry, sunshine, looks like our time has come to an end,”

Clarke groaned, “Lexa, “She said, “I don’t think I could walk properly,”

*

“Well hello there cowgirl, “Raven shouted by the fire pit, sitting next to Monty, Jasper, Octavia and Bellamy, “Where is your horse? Did she tire out from all your riding?” She said, laughing at the way Clarke was walking.

“Oh, shut up,” Clarke muttered as all five of them laughed, “For your information, she is off to train the soldiers,”

Sliding on the wooden bench towards Clarke, Raven handed her a stick that had a piece of chicken on it, “Here you go, princess, or should I say, sunshine?” She wriggled her eyebrows saying.

“Oh my god, shut the fuck up,” Clarke whined, placing her chicken over the fireplace as the rest of them burst out laughing once again.

“So, “Bellamy said, joining in on the fun, “How was the commander last night?”

Clarke groaned, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

*

Clarke sat on a rock on a clearing, watching as Lexa sparred with the soldiers, when Anya snuck up on her.

“What are your intentions with the commander?”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Clarke said, placing a hand over her heart, “So you are the one who taught her who to sneak up on people,”

Anya laughed, “Guilty as charged. But seriously though, what are you intentions with the commander?”

Clarke sighed, “Look, if you are scared that I am using her for her power, don’t, she was the one who asked me out on a date,”

“Did she now?” Anya said, her eyebrows raised, “Well then, if that is the case,” She paused, “Want me to teach you how to fight?”

*

“Ohffff,” Clarke huffed when she fell on the on her butt, “Go easy on me Anya,” She whined.

“Puffff, do you think that Lexa is as good as she is now because I went easy on her?”

“Go easy on the sky princess, Anya, she has done her fair share of ridding last night and is probably really tired,” Lexa said, smirking.

“Lexa!” Clarke said, horrified, getting up to wobbly knees, “What the-you can’t just say that!”

“Why can’t I? I’m Heda, I can do anything I want,” Lexa said proudly.

“Well not for me you can’t,” Clarke huffed, “Look, if you want this relationship to work, you have to get your head out of your ass stop being so damn arrogant,” With that said, she threw down her training sword and stormed off.

*

“Clarke?”

Clarke looked up from her drawing in her room on the ark, “Yes mom?”

“Emmm, Lexa is here to see you?” Abby said hesitantly, looking sideways at  Lexa who stood there with an apologetic expression.

“Well, tell her I don’t want to see her,” Clarke said, drawing out Lexa’s jawline.

So caught up in her drawing was Clarke, that she failed to hear the door slid open, “Is that how you see me?” Lexa said, awe in her voice as she stared at the drawing of her.

Clarke sighed, “You can’t just barge into my room, Lexa,”

Lexa looked down at the floor sheepishly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disrespect you,” She said, looking like a kicked puppy, “Is there anyway for me to make it up to you?”

Clarke placed her drawing and smirked, “Well, there is one way you can make it up to me…”

“Daddy,”

*

“Oh god, don’t stop, “Clarke said, tangling her hands through Lexa brown curls and Lexa thrust her tongue into Clarke’s slick heat.

Lexa hummed, making Clarke arch her back and cry, “That’s right baby girl, “Lexa cooed, “Scream daddy’s name out loud, I want the whole world to know just how well daddy is fucking you,”

“Daddy,” Clarke whined, “I’m so close, please let me come, please daddy? I was such a good girl,”

Lexa stopped and looked up at Clarke,” Well, you have been a good girl,” She said while absentmindedly rubbing Clarke’s clit, making her shudder.

Clarke gasped, “Please daddy, I need to- FUCK!” She screamed, not caring that the people aboard the ark could probably hear her, “Daddy, just like that,” She sobbed, bucking her hips against Lexa’s fingers tearing her pussy open.

“Hmmm, you like it huh? Like it when daddy fucks your pussy with my fingers?” Lexa said, before latching on her clit and started to suck it dry.

“Fuck, Lexa, oh god, baby, I need you to stop-AHHHH” Clarke wailed as she squirted all over Lexa’s face.

“Emmm, you taste so damn good, baby,” Lexa said, crawling up towards a limp Clarke.

“Fuck, daddy,” Clarke muttered under her breath, I am never going to be walking properly at this point,”

Lexa just smirked.

“That’s the point,”

*

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

The sound vibrated in the room, making Clarke groan as she was awoken from a deep slumber.

“Lexa,” She whined, “Make the noise stop,”

Lexa sighed and got out of the bed, putting on her clothes, she slide the door open and groaned, “What is it, Anya?” She huffed.

“For you information Lexa, it is time for you to train the guards. And Clarke,” She shouted, straining her neck to look in the room at the lump on the bed that was Clarke,” Don’t think that I forgot about our training lessons,”

Clarke sighed and got out of the bed, letting the blanket drop from her body as she changed into a new pair of clothes. Anya whistled by the door, “Damn Lexa, you scored yourself a good one,”

Scowling, Lexa slammed the door shut in Anya face.

*

“Anticipate where I’m going to strike before making a move. Patience, Clarke, is important,” Anya said, smiling as she twirled her staff.

Clarke nodded, getting into a crouch as she placed her staff behind her back, “Come at me Anya,”

*

“Hold it, hold it,” Clarke panted, “I need a break,”

Anya laughed, “OK, Skai Prisa,” She said, sitting down on the rock Clarke was lying against, “You have improved a lot,”

“Thanks Anya, “Clarke said. A pause, “How was Lexa like as a kid?”

“She was really, really, energetic, “Anya said, a wistful smile on her face, “She was always smiling, so damn happy, without a care in the world. She is crazy. You make her sane,”

 “And how would you know?”

“Because when I meant happy, I meant she was unstably borderline crazy. You being here stables her, makes her normal,”

“Oh,” Clarke said.

“Yes,” Anya said, frowning, “She may be happy, but she was blood crazy and when it comes to people threatening her, she flies off into a rage. You being here make her normal again,”

“What do you mean, again?”

“I think she has a condition that your people call schizophrenia,”

“Wait, schizophrenia, isn’t it a mental disorder that causes people to have hallucinations and delusions?”

“Yes, one of her hallucinations is a girl named Costia. Lexa thought she was her girlfriend for the longest time. To top it off, schizophrenia makes her really paranoid, which makes it hard for her to trust people,”

“Oh,”

Anya hummed, “Yes, oh. If it weren’t for the books that survived after the bombs, we would have no idea what to do,”

Clarke stayed silent, not sure how to answer that.

*

_“Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“Tell you what?”_

_“That you have schizophrenia,”_

_“I didn’t want you think that I’m a freak,”_

_“You aren’t a freak, Lexa, that doesn’t make you a freak,”_

*

“I have a plan,” Clarke said, standing at the edge of the war table, her palms supporting her, “Thanks to Lincoln, we learnt how reapers are made, and are slowly reviving our friends back to normal, courtesy of Arkkru. But we still need a plan,” Rubbing her chin, she said thoughtfully,”Maybe we should send someone inside to infiltrate the mountain,”

“I beg your partner, Clarke,” Luna, the leader of the boat people, and one of the nightbloods in Lexa’s conclave said,” But it is suicide to go, they would turn us into reapers,"

“Yes,” Clarke said, steeling her voice, “Which is why I’m going,”

Her answer was Lexa throwing her dagger at the table,” No,” Lexa said, her eyes wild.

“Yes Lexa,” Clarke said, her voice growing louder, “It is the only way,”

“NO,” Lexa seethed, “I’m not letting you go on a suicide mission for no good reason,”

“It isn’t a suicide mission when I know what I’m doing-“

“And do you?” Lexa challenged, “Do you have any idea what you are doing?”

“I… no,” Clarke said,” But-“

“No buts,” Lexa said, roughly snatching her dagger out of the table before stalking out of the war tent, leaving Clarke behind with the ambassadors.

*

Warily, Clarke walked into the tent she and Lexa shares. Staring at the limp curled on the bed, she climbed in and spooned Lexa into her chest, “Lexa?” She said, softly.

Lexa turned to face her, her face blotchy and eyes red, “Why?” She asked brokenly, “Why did you have to come up with the idea?”

“Lexa, I-“

“I can’t lose you Clarke,” Lexa cried, “I can’t, I can’t-“

“SHHHH,” Clarke said, cupping Lexa cheeks, “You aren’t losing me anytime soon,”

Pressing her lips against Lexa’s, she could feel Lexa slowly but surely calm down. The kiss was soft and passionate, but then it became rough, full of teeth and tongues fighting for dominance. Pushing Clarke onto the bed, Lexa threw off her T-shirt along with pants, getting on all fours as she climbed onto the bed and hovered over Clarke.

Clarke smiled, “Come and get what is yours, Lexa,” She said softly.

With a cry, Lexa tore off Clarke’s clothes, smashing their lips together as she cupped Clarke’s breast.

Clarke groaned, “Lexa,” She rasped out, “Please,”

Growling, Lexa kissed her way down Clarke’s body, taking her time at Clarke’s breast, kissing it till it was covered with marks and bruises, trailing a path down her stomach, Lexa kissed her hips, before lowering herself onto Clarke’s womanhood.

Flattening her  tongue, she took one experimental lick.

Clarke threw her head back and tangled her hands through Lexa’s hair, arching her back as she screamed, Lexa shoving her tongue right into her dripping slit, stretching her and making her see stars.

Angling her tongue upwards, Lexa dragged her muscle over Clarke’s front wall, hitting that sensitive spot on her front wall just right, making Clarke wail.

“Oh, god, Lexa,” Clarke panted, “Fuck, just like that,”

Lexa straightened her tongue, thrusting it into Clarke’s cunt again and again, making Clarke scream in ecstasy.

Before you knew it, Clarke was crashing down from cloud nine, her back arched as she clawed at Lexa’s bed sheets.

Crawling up to Clarke, Lexa propped herself on her elbow and stared down at Clarke as she tried to catch her breath.

Grinning, Clarke reached up and flipped Lexa over.

“Your turn,” Clarke said,

Pushing Lexa on her back, Clarke pulled her into a passionate kiss, one that left Lexa breathless and full of want.

“Clarke, please,” Lexa gasped.

Clarke smiled down at her, “Patience, Lexa,” She breath, slipping her hand between Lexa legs.

Lexa sucked in a breath, “Fuck, Clarke,”

“Shhh,” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear, circling her fingers around Lexa’s opening, feeling Lexa shudder beneath her.

Without warning, she thrust her fingers into Lexa’s sopping cunt, making Lexa scream out, her nails scratching her back to the point of bleeding.

Ignoring the pain, Clarke set to work, adamant on making Lexa fly. Pounding her fingers, she started a fast rhythm, in and out, in and out.

Soon, Lexa was clenching around her digits, slick gushing out of her legs in streams, as Lexa wailed, her walls fluttering non-stop.

Then she was writhing underneath her, her mouth open in a silent scream as she convulsed around Clarke’s fingers.

They both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

*

Waking up, Clarke placed Lexa’s arm off her waist and slowly crawled out of the bed, careful not to wake Lexa up. Walking out of the tent, she intercepted Lincoln on his way to the campfire.

“Clarke,” Lincoln said in greeting as Clarke jogged up beside him, “Let me guess, we need to talk,”

Clarke nodded.

Lincoln sighed, “Let’s go to my tent,”

When they were inside the tent, Lincoln interrupted Clarke before she could speak, “You need me to pretend to be a reaper and escort you into the reaper tunnels, don’t you,”

Clarke nodded.

Lincoln sighed, “I don’t know if Anya told you this, but Lexa needs you, as one of her closest friends, I warn you, she won’t come out of this alive if you die,”

“I know the risks, “Clarke said heavily, “But who said that I’m not coming out alive?”

“The whole fucking mountain, “Lincoln said flatly, “Look, Clarke, I appreciate you trying to help, but going on a goddamn suicide mission is not helping,”

“It isn’t a suicide mission if you help me. Look, Lincoln, I’m doing this, with or without your help, but I have a higher chance of survival if you help me,”

Lincoln sighed, “Do I even have a choice?”

Clarke sighed too, “Everyone has a choice, please Lincoln, I wouldn’t ask you if I had no choice left,”

“Fine,” Lincoln said gruffly, “Anything else you need?”

“We leave in a week,” Clarke said, walking out of the tent.

“Oh, and Lincoln?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t tell Lexa,”

*

“Are you dumb? Do you not get what does, Lexa needs you mean?” Anya shouted,”You could get killed, or worse,”

“I know. Which is why I need you to make sure that Lexa does nothing stupid when I’m gone, ok? You are the only one she ever really listens to, so please, make sure that she does nothing that would get her killed,”

“I can’t promise you that, Clarke, you have to understand. She is still Heda no matter what, and if she directly orders me to stand down and go to war, I can’t defy her,”

Clarke cursed in frustration, “Well then, just, do something, anything, but make sure she doesn’t get killed, ok?”

“… I’ll do my best,”

*

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i made a few changes to the story, so, just, go check it out if you don't want to miss anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [Tumblr](https://andreabaileyhc.tumblr.com/)

**Chapter 2**

One week.

That is how long Clarke has left with Lexa, before she leaves for the mountain.

Before she dies.

Ok, maybe she shouldn’t be so pessimistic, I mean, you never know what happens, she might just make it out alive, you know?

Or, maybe not.

_Well fuck,_ Clarke thought as she walks around Ton DC, greeting the kids surrounding her, _Should I tell her the truth? This may be the very last time I see her._

_No, I shouldn’t, she would not let me leave if she does know._

_But then again…_

Clarke smiled emptily at the kids surrounding her, all of them asking her to play with them. Their parents are all in their huts, watching Clarke with smiles on their faces.

This might be the last time she gets to walk around Ton DC.

“Ok,” She said, “I’ll play with you guys,”

*

“AHHHH,” One of the oldest kid yelled, before rushing towards Clarke, wooden sword drawn.

Ducking underneath his sword, Clarke threw her sword down and tackled the boy to the ground, tickling his sides.

The boy dropped his weapon, unable to stop the laughter bubbling out of his mouth.

“I yield, I yield, “He shouted between his bursts of laughter.

Clarke chuckled and stopped, getting off his waist as the boy rolled back to his feet.

“You have improved, “A voice said behind her.

If it were before, she would have jumped, but now, she just turned around and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, “I missed you,” She mumbled.

Lexa’s lips quirked upwards, “Me too, “She said, before kissing Clarke on the lips.

Clarke sighed into the kiss, pressing her body up against Lexa’s as she melted into her.

*

Six days left.

*

Five days left.

*

Four days left.

*

Three days left.

*

Two days left.

*

One day left.

*

It’s time.

Time to leave for the mountain.

That night, she didn’t sleep, not even when Lexa snuggled up against her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

She was really close to crying though.

Sneaking out when it was dawn, she stood at the clearing. Sure enough, Lincoln dropped down from the trees, a knapsack on his back.

“You said you goodbyes?” He said gruffly.

“…”

“Don’t worry, she would understand… probably,”

“Let’s just go,”

*

They hiked up the trail leading to the mountain, stopping once or twice for Clarke to catch her breath.

When they finally got close, they hid behind the bushes, watching the reaper tunnel as Lincoln started to do his getup.

Smearing mud on his face, Clarke slit opened her palm and smearing it over his body, making Lincoln bloody.

“That should do, “Clarke said, ripping her strip from her shirt to wrap it around her wound. Putting her arms behind her back, Lincoln wordlessly tied her up.

“Not so tight,” Clarke said, grimacing.

“Sorry,”

Once they were done, they both looked at each other.

“Well,” Lincoln said, smiling wistfully, “We have come this far,”

Clarke smiled too, “Let’s do this,”

*

Pushing Clarke towards the reaper tunnel, Lincoln bared his teeth, trying to look animalistic as possible.

It worked, for the other reapers in the tunnel bared their teeth back at him, on their arms were grounders of their own.

Lincoln sucked in a deep breath, doing his best to refrain from attacking.

Those were his people.

The group of reapers before them started to walk, Clarke and Lincoln following them closely behind.

At the end of the tunnel was a heavy metal door. A few minutes passed by before the door finally opened, and a man walked out wearing a radiation suit. In his hand was a red vial.

“Is that the drug they use on reapers?” Clarke murmured.

Before Lincoln could answer, the man’s head snapped up. His face set in a frown, he stalked over towards them with a gun in tow. Stopping in front of them, he studied her face, then Lincoln’s.

Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he snatched the radio attached to his belt,” Emerson,” The man said, “You have to come here, right now, I think,” The man gulped, “I think we got her,”

Silence came from the radio, until a voice said, “I’m coming down, wait for me there, make sure she doesn’t leave,”

Minutes passed, and a man, Emerson, slipped out of the door.

When he saw Clarke, his eyes widened too ,”A kid from the sky,” He said, his voice fikked with awe, “Take her, and make sure she gets to Dr. Tsing, if anything happenes to her, it is on you, you hear me?”

The man stuttered, “Yes sir,” Taking a knife from his pocket, he cut off Clarke’s ropes before handcuffing her again, hauling her to the door and into Mount weather.

*

Emerson smiled at Lincoln, “For your great work, “He said, reaching into his pocket and taking a bit vial full of Red.

*

_Yawning, I rolled over to my side with my eyes still closed and smiled, reaching a hand over to Clarke’s side of the bed._

_Instead of Clarke’s warm body, what met me where cold sheets._

_“Clarke?”_

_“Clarke!”_

_I threw the blankets off the bed, getting on my feet and scrambled out of the tent, as I was passing the table positioned next to the flap, a piece of paper caught my eye._

_Snatching the paper up, I opened it._

**_Dear Lexa,_ **

**_By the time you are reading this, I’m probably inside the mountain by now._ **

**_Please don’t be mad at Lincoln, he did what he thought was best for your people._ **

**_I need you to promise me you won’t do anything stupid, for I will come back to you._ **

**_I love you._ **

**_Yours,_ **

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_“No,” I whispered under my breath. I leaned against the table, trying to make the world to stop spinning, but it wasn’t working._

_Suddenly, the tent flap was shoved aside, and Lincoln strode in, his eyes full of worry._

_“What have you done?” I asked brokenly._

_“I’m sorry, Lexa,” Lincoln said, his eyes glassy, “I’m sorry,”_

_“NO,” I screamed, collapsing onto my knees, “No,” I sobbed, “This can’t be real,”_

_Lincoln hugged me, apologies streaming from his mouth, as I could only cry my eyes out on the floor._

*

Clarke grunted when the man hauling her to see whoever the fuck Dr. Tsing is dug his fingers into her armpits.

“Watch it,” She snapped, even though she was quivering in fear on the inside.

“Shut up, you fucking bitch,” The man spit back.

Walking through secret tunnels to avoid the crowds of mountain people, they finally got to their destination. The men took a card from his pocket and swiped it on the card swipe.

The doors slid open, and the man pushed her inside.

The room was white. The walls, the bed, the table, everything was white. In the room stood a woman who Clarke assumed was Dr. Tsing, “What is the meaning of this?” She demanded.

“It is the sky crew you requested,” The man said, gripping Clarke’s arm.

Dr. Tsing’s eyes widened, “Go get Dante, now,” She barked.

The man scurried out of the room, leaving Clarke alone. Dr. Tsing walked around her, studying her from head to toe.

Without any warning, the woman brandished a syringe and stabbed it into her neck, making her yelp in pain. Injecting the liquid into her neck, she stepped back and smiled evilly.

“What the fuck did you do?” Clarke said, but it came out slurred and unclear.

The woman just smiled, the last thing Clarke saw before her vision turned black.

*

_What the._

_Where the fuck am I?_

Clarke opened her eyes.

And groaned as the fluorescent lights hits her eyes, blinding her momentarily.

After a few seconds, she opened her eyes again, sighing as she slowly adjusted to the brightness.

She was in the same room she was before she was knocked out, except she was lying on the bed.

At the foot of her bed, Dr. Tsing was talking to a man. Dante, Dr. Tsing had called him.

“…Her test came back, and the results, Dante, it is unbelievable! Her bone marrow alone is enough to help 14 people permanently. Her exposure to the radiation in space, it helped make the people from the sky immune to the radiation on Earth. We should start drilling her for her bone marrow right now,” Dr. Tsing said excitedly.

Clarke’s eyes widened as her face paled. Shit, drilling her bone marrow, she was gonna die.

Shutting her eyes shut, she continued to listen in on their conversation.

“Only if she wants to provide us with her bone marrow, Tsing,” Dante said, shaking his head, “I would not tolerate torture of any kind,”

Phew, at least the man was on her side.

“But Dante-“

“No, Tsing,”

“…Your son will agree with me,”

“My son, “Dante hissed with venom, “Is not is charge,”

“But the board will agree with me and Cage,” Tsing said smugly, “So unless you want the whole board against you, you will agree with me,”

“…Fine,” Dante hissed, “Now leave me,”

She could hear Dr. Tsing snort, “As you wish, boss, “ She said snidely as her high heels clacked down the floor.

The door slid open, and she was gone.

Dante sighed, “I know you’re awake,” He said softly.

Clarke opened her eyes and stared at him. Dante was a man nearing his seventies, the hair on his head completely white. With soft, kind eyes and a warm smile, it reminded Clarke of her dead father, Jake.

“Why were you helping me back there?” She asked, confused.

Dante smiled, “I would answer you now, if we weren’t monitored. In an hour times, I need you to get ready, a girl will be here to set you free. But you need to be on alert,”

Clarke nodded, dumbfound.

“Good,” Dante said, standing up,” See you soon, Clarke,”

With that said, he was out of the door.

*

“Clarke,”

“Emmm,”

“Clarke, we gotta go now or we are gonna get caught,”

“Shit,” Clarke hissed as she bolted up from the bed.

She had fallen asleep.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry-“

“No worries,” The girl said, “Name’s Maya, it’s nice to see you,”

“Clarke, “

“Good, now, pleasantries aside, we really need to get going,”

Clarke nodded wordlessly and was about to walk through the door when Maya held up her hand, “Emmm, I think it is best you change your clothes first,”

Looking down, Clarke blushed, she was wearing nothing but a hospital slip.

“Emmm, do you have…” She gestured to her body.

Maya wordlessly handed her some clothes.

“Thanks, “Clarke murmured, slipping into them.

Maya walked to the doors as Clarke was changing and slipped her card into it, “Come on,” She said when Clarke was done, and walked out of the room.

Following close behind, the two girls slipped into the shadows.

As they were crossing the corridors, they bumped into two guards.

“…Yeah, and I was like, bro, you banged that bitch good,” One of the men said, “What the- hold up, you shouldn’t be here,” Before he could even get his gun out, Clarke walked up and kicked him in the groin. As the guy kneeled down in pain, she grabbed his head and smashed it into her kneecap.

_Who needs a jaw anyways?_ Clarke thought, cringing at the crack that resounded in the hallways.

Ignoring the first guy’s cries of pain, she moved onto his still dumbfounded companion. Grabbing his left wrist that he held up to block her, Clarke twisted his arm behind his back, and snapped it, covering the man’s mouth so nobody could hear his screams.

As the two men lay on the ground groaning and crying in pain, she heard a whistle,” Damn girl,” Maya laughed, “That was lit,”

Clarke smirked,” Why thank you, “ She said, kneeling down to take both their guns and passkey and radio. Clipping it onto her belt, the two of them kept going.

Stopping before a wall, Clarke watched as Maya knocked a certain rhythm.

“Password?”  A voice came out of the wall.

“Cyburus,”

A small piece of metal swung open from the wall, and the two of them crawled in.

*


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [Tumblr](https://andreabaileyhc.tumblr.com/)

**Chapter 3**

Inside was a small little room. The room had beige colour walls, a couch and a table. The table was full of blueprints that Clarke saw was the map of Mount Weather, including a small little radio.

Two men stood by that table, talking in low hushed voices, “No, we can’t do that, it’s too dangerous,” One of them hissed.

“You never know until you fucking tried,” The other man hissed back.

Maya cleared her throat, and the two men looked at them.

“Clarke,” Maya said, pointing at the grey haired man,” That is Sinclair, and that is Thomas,” Her finger landed on the man with a moustache.

“Nice to meet you Clarke-“

“What is too dangerous?” Clarke interrupted.

Thomas looked alarmed, “Emm, Clarke, that was nothing-

“Tell me, I could help,”

Thomas pursed his lips and looked Sinclair. Sinclair sighed, “We know how to end this war,”

“And how is that?”

“Trust me, you don’t wanna know,” Thomas said darkly.

“Thomas-“

“No, Sinclair, we are not gonna do that,”

“But-“

“No buts,” He said sharply.

“If it is a way to stop the mountain men from taking the grounders, I think we should have a say in this mess,” Clarke said, crossing her arms.

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Thomas said, scowling.

Sinclair sighed and looked at Clarke, motioning her to come over to the table. Taking one of the blueprints from the stack, he pointed to a water dam, “You see the dams? These dams are the main power system , shut them down, and this mountain is useless,”

Clarke studied the blueprint, “I’m sensing a but,”

“But, taking out the dam is really fucking hard, and could possibly kill you in the process,”

Clarke nodded, “I’ll do it,”

Sinclair nodded, his eyes full of sadness, “I knew you would say that. What do you need me to do for you?”

“You say that if the dam breaks, Mount Weather would be useless, would the grounders be able to open the door on the outside?”

Sinclair nodded.

“If that is the case, I need you to contact my friends,” Clarke said, picking up the radio, “How far can this thing reach with its signal?”

*

_Ever since I was a kid, I knew that I was different._

_Just, not in a good way._

_At the age of five, I was sexually abused my uncle and father, and my mom would abuse me physically._

_They were eventually killed for their crimes._

_By the time I was ten, the only thing keeping me sane was Costia._

_Every night, when the nightmares became too much, Costia would come and hold me in my tight._

_Slowly, the monsters would go away, and I could sleep again._

_When Anya and I found out that I have schizophrenia, it was when I was 13._

_For three years, the monsters have tormented me._

_The world was grey and empty, everyday was a chore, just another battle with my monsters, another fake smile on my face._

_But then Clarke came along._

_Clarke, with her blue eyes full of life and light, came crashing into my life, filling it with happiness._

_Unadulterated happiness._

_Please come back to me Clarke._

_I need you._

_Lying on our bed, I curled up on her pillow._

_After being gone for a week, her smell was slowly fading away, and there was nothing  I could do._

_All of a sudden, Anya burst into my room, “Lexa,” She shouted, a smile on her face, “You have to come to the ark, now,”_

*

_When we finally reached the ark, Anya pushed me towards Raven’s lab._

_“Anya,” I frowned, “What is the meaning of this?”_

_Inside the lab, Raven was fiddling with the radio. The same radio she taught me how to use along with Anya._

_“Oh good, you’re here,” Raven said, “Clarke, you still there?”_

_The radio crackled, and then a voice sounded from the radio,” Yes Raven, I’m still here,”_

_Clarke._

_I would recognize that voice anywhere._

_Snatching the radio out of Raven’s hand (which got a sigh from Raven), I pressed the button on the side and said, “Clarke?”_

*

Clarke gasped.

Oh god, it was…

“Lexa?” Clarke sobbed into the radio,” Is that you?”

After a whole fucking week of trying, “Lexa,” She gasped into the radio, tears streaming down her face.

On the other end of the line she could hear a cry,” Clarke,” The radio cackled ,”You- you’re alive, “Lexa said brokenly, “I thought, I thought-“

“Shhhh,” Clarke soothed, “It’s alright, Lexa. It’s alright,” Wiping the tears from her face, Clarke turned to look at Maya who was smiling at her wistfully,” Lexa, I need to introduce you to someone?” She motioned for Maya, Sinclair and Thomas to walk over.

“Lexa, I need you to meet Maya, she was the one who helped me escape from Dr. Tsing, the head doctor here. Thomas, he is second in command after Emerson in security, and Sinclair, the head engineer. We have a plan to stop Mount Weather from taking your people, but you need to listen carefully,”

“Wait, “Raven said over the radio, “We should get the sky council for this,”

Once everyone on the council was in Raven’s lab, Clarke told them everything.

*

_“So let me get this straight,” I said, “You’re saying that the mountain men are taking my people for their blood because exposure to radiation can kill them? And so now you want to disable the dam that gives them power so my people can enter through the front door and end them,”_

_“Yeah, “Clarke said, “Something like that,”_

_I frowned,” But Clarke, they have guns, how the hell are my people gonna win them,”_

_“There are only 100 hundred people including kids, teenagers, adults and the seniors,”_

_“Only so little?”_

_“Our numbers are dwindling down every year due to radiation,”_

_“But then what about Maya, Sinclair, Thomas and the innocents that took no part in this, if the door opens, they would be killed,”_

_Clarke laughed, “During the week were we were trying to contact you, Dante got us a lab where we were able to get some of my bone marrow. It was able to help more than 50 people, believe it or not, the kids already got their dose, so does Maya, Sinclair , Thomas and Dante,”_

_“When are you going to shut the power?” Lexa asked._

_“In two days time,”_

_“…Is it safe?”_

_“…Maybe?”_

_“Clarke, “I snapped into the radio, “No,”_

_“Yes Lexa,” Clarke pressed on, “We need to do this, I need to do this. It is the only way,”_

_“Like how leaving me was the only way too?”_

_It was a low blow, but I was desperate, I cannot lose Clarke._

_“…Lexa-“ Clarke began, but I cut her off._

_“No, Clarke,” I said, my voice steel, “I can’t lost you,” I pleaded, my voice turning soft, “Come back to me,”_

_“I promise, Lexa, I would come back to you… once I’m done with this,”_

_“NO, Clarke? Clarke?” I shouted into the radio._

_Static._

_She was gone._

*

Clarke sat on the couch, watching the radio with lifeless eyes.

_“Like how leaving me was the only way too?”_

Lexa’s voice was broken, flat, dead.

And it was all Clarke’s fault that she was like this.

“You know,” Thomas said, walking up to Clarke and placed a hand on her shoulders, “I can do this for you,”

Clarke’s head snapped up, “But, Thomas,” She sputtered, “You could die,”

“And die a hero,” Thomas said, smiling wistfully, “Look, Clarke, my mom and dad died of radiation, my wife is dead from cancer, I have no one left. If I die, I can finally see them in heaven. But you, Clarke, you have so much to live for, don’t go playing hero for the glory when you will just end up hurting people,”

Clarke’s eyes widened, she hasn’t thought of that.

“…Thomas…”

“No, Clarke, I have to do this,” He said, kneeling down, “Trust me, I’ll be fine,”

Clarke nodded slowly, and threw her arms around Thomas’s neck, “Thank you,” She sobbed.

“Thank you,”

*

_I sat on the bed, desperately trying to feel something, anything._

_But I can’t._

_Because just when I found Clarke, she was going to die, and there was nothing I could do._

*

_It was dawn._

_Instructing the soldier on guard duty to blow the horn, I watched as my warriors moved out._

_“She would be fine, “Anya said, walking up to stand next to me,” She is strong, you have nothing to worry about,”_

_“Excuse me if I can’t help but worry about the fact that my girlfriend might potentially die while destroying the dam, “I murmured under my breath._

_“Still the sass mouth, I see,” Anya said, side-eyeing me, “She will be fine,”_

_“She has to be,”_

*

_As all my warriors stood on alert, Anya, Raven, and I were inside the war tent watching the radio, waiting for Clarke’s signal to enter._

_Suddenly, a loud boom came from the mountain, and a few minutes later, Clarke’s voice sounded over the radio._

_“Lexa are you there? Over,”_

_“Clarke,” I shouted, snatching up the radio and placing it a few inches from my lips, “Oh my god you’re alright,”_

_“Lexa,” Clarke said, her voice frantic, “You and your army need to come now!”_

_“On it,” I said, rushing out of the tent after I placed the radio back on the table._

_Once outside, I surveyed the area._

_“WARRIORS, TO WAR,”_

*

The dam exploded.

Thomas was nowhere to be found.

*

Lexa was standing in front of her.

“Oh my god, “Clarke murmured under her breath as she ran and launched herself onto Lexa.

Lexa caught her, because it was Lexa and she was going to catch her no matter what.

*

_Come to think of it, God must really hate me._

_Because right now, I had a gun to my head, as Emerson smiled manically at Clarke, telling her to surrender or he was going to blow my brains out._

_“Don’t do it, Clarke,” I shouted, “Don’t do this,”_

_Clarke looked conflicted, but then a look of determination settled onto her face._

_“No,” She said, before running over and slamming into Emerson and I._

_All three of us fell to the ground, and in my head, I could hear a distant bang, and then-_

_“Clarke!” I screamed, rushing towards her, “No Clarke!”_

_Clarke was clutching her stomach in agony, bleed slowly seeping out of her wound._

_“No,” I said, feeling the tears about to fall ,”Stay with me, Clarke, you hear me? Stay with me,”_

_Emerson groaned next to us, clutching his head ,”What the-“_

_Roaring, I took my sword and stabbed it into his head. I was already onto Clarke before Emerson hit the ground._

_“Don’t be afraid, “Clarke said, a weak smile on her face as blood trickled down the corners of her mouth, “It’s gonna be-“She coughed, “It’s gonna be… be… okay,”_

_Clarke’s eyes closed._

_“Clarke!” I screamed._

_Suddenly, someone dropped down next to me._

_It was Raven._

_“Shit, Clarke,” She cried, slinging her rifle onto her back as she checked Clarke’s pulse, “We have to get her out of here,” Standing up, she shot two men in the chest, “I’ll cover you, let’s go,”_

_Carrying Clarke bridal style, I took off, following Raven close behind as she lets out a stream of bullets. Running back to the front door, we stopped next to Lincoln-_

_BOOM!_

_The mountain exploded._

*

_What the…_

_I opened my eyes._

_What the hell happened?_

_My ears were ringing non-stop._

_Why are they ringing?_

_The mountain, I thought groggily, the mountain exploded._

_We won._

_A smile graced my lips._

_Clarke…_

_My eyes snapped open._

_Scrambling to my feet, I looked around the area in a frenzy._

_Clarke was lying a few feet away from me, in her own puddle of blood._

_Screaming, I ran towards her, cradling her body as I cried._

_The mountain has fallen._

_And yet,_

_Clarke lies limp in my arms._

*

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment


End file.
